


Bury a friend.  {Yoi/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Series: Drenched in sin. {Halloween} [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, POV Yuri Plisetsky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: "What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?What are you wondering? What do you know?Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?When we all fall asleep, where do we go?"Yuri Plisetsky no sabe si las pesadillas no le dejan dormir o si las mismas han consumido su vida.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Drenched in sin. {Halloween} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572862
Kudos: 2





	Bury a friend.  {Yoi/Au}

_"What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?_   
_What are you wondering? What do you know?_   
_Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?_   
_When we all fall asleep, where do we go?"_

**_Bury a friend; Billie Eilish._ **

* * *

_"Yuri"_

Su súplica interna no es escuchada por nadie. Aun si se ha asegurado de beber algo caliente antes de dormir, de haber escuchado ASMR en algunas ocasiones y leer algunas páginas de un libro romántico que aún descansa en su mesa de luz, aquella monstruosidad le sigue ocurriendo cada noche.

Todas ellas.

Yuri intenta alejar las pesadillas usando todos los consejos que se ha encontrado por internet a lo largo de las últimas semanas, pero nada parece ser lo suficientemente bueno para generarle el plácido descanso que hace tiempo no tiene y tanto necesita.

En este mismo instante, sufre de nuevo las consecuencias de muchas películas de terror, culpas acumuladas en los rinconcitos oscuros de su mente y una noche entre amigos que se ha salido de control. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Solo repetírselo una y otra vez.

_Esto no es real. No es real. No lo es. Lo prometo._

Siente la sangre congelada. El cuerpo completamente rígido y la desesperación agitarle la cabeza.   
No puede respirar, ni parpadear. Muchas veces se ha visto en la obligación de gritar por ayuda, pero cada vez que lo intenta siente como la garganta y los oídos comienzan a desprender arena a montones, obstruyéndole los sentidos y haciéndole sentir el sabor a mar atascado en la garganta.

Y cuando cree que no puede ponerse peor, aspira el frío ajeno contra su piel sudada. Uñas, respiraciones. A veces dientes.

_"Yuri"_

A veces le toma desprevenido entre el sueño y la vigilia. Otras en medio de la madrugada; a veces en medio de una siesta. Pero jamás pierde la oportunidad de presentarse ante él. Y Yuri comienza a volverse algo loco, para ser sincero.

Ahora mismo se halla acostado boca arriba en su cama, con los ojos bien abiertos y el terror marcándole las expresiones.

 _La cosa_ está sentada encima de su estómago. Sí, esa cosa negra que parece viscosa y áspera al mismo tiempo. Que no tiene expresiones ni ropa puesta. Solo una sonrisa grande que le llega hasta los costados de sus minúsculos ojos y nada más.

_Nada más._

Sin embargo, su presencia acapara toda su atención. El cabello largo de _la cosa_ le pincha la piel desnuda de los brazos mientras se inclina hasta su rostro, dejándole oler su putrefacto olor salado.

Y si bien antes solo se le paraba al lado en completo silencio, con el pasar de los días comenzó a variar. La última novedad son sus susurros rasposos, en los cuales arrastra las letras con dificultad, como si le estuviesen estrangulando.

No puede siquiera formar una mueca asqueada al sentir su aroma podrido cada vez más cerca, así como tampoco es capaz de apartar los ojos de los suyos.   
Esos horribles ojos sin color, conformados por kilos y kilos de locura.

_"Despierta"_

De un segundo a otro, recupera ínfimamente el control de sus extremidades y, juntando toda la fuerza que es capaz, se sienta de golpe sobre la cama.

Al fin se ha terminado.

Suelta un quejido encubierto de un sollozo desesperado y y respira fuerte, intentando quitarse el asqueroso aroma a mar de los pulmones.   
Le arde respirar. La nariz le quema como si le hubiesen metido un cerillo encendido dentro y tomar aire le presenta una tortura casi medieval.  
Revisa la habitación con la vista para cerciorarse de que está completamente vacía.  
No conforme con ello, se apresura a levantarse con gran dificultad y las rodillas vueltas gelatina para abrir las persianas, dejando entrar a los rayos blancos que el día le proporciona de forma gratuita.

Nada. Nada en las esquinas, nada en el techo. Nada en el armario ni debajo de la cama. Todo donde debe estar.

Aún así, se pasa las manos por el rostro, apretando y frotando desesperado; harto.

Se siente como la mismísima mierda.

Joder, todas las malditas noches es lo mismo. La jodida parálisis del sueño que le atormentaba de niño, se las jode ahora a sus puñeteros diecinueve años. Es un jodido chiste.

Como si sus terribles calificaciones y sus problemas de autoestima no fuesen suficiente.

Ahoga un bostezo con los ojos ardiendo en lágrimas de cansancio y se los frota con hastío, sentándose al borde de la cama y contemplando las cortinas grises. El día está nublado, húmedo y frío, tal y como ayer.

Un asco para él. El cabello se le infla como el de las brujas de los cuentos para niños y admite con mucho pesar, que los días como esos le hacen doler terriblemente las articulaciones de las piernas como si fuese un anciano; dormir como el carajo no ayuda a que se sienta mejor.

 _Já, bruja y anciano_. Víctor y Mila seguramente se partirían de risa si pudiesen escuchar sus lamentos internos. Ahora ya no es gracioso, ¿cierto? Burlarse de Mila diciéndole bruja y de Viktor llamándole anciano para luego él mismo sentirse como tal. Faltaría engordar y quedarse calvo y ya tiene para joderse el resto de su vida.

Chistando por lo bajo, se dirige directamente a la ducha, llenando el aire de maldiciones al ver que por alguna razón no tiene agua caliente. Como ayer.

Rezongando por lo bajo mientras se pasea descalzo por el pasillo de la segunda planta, espera que sus padres hubiesen pagado la cuenta de gas o haría una jodida escena digna de un Oscar a la hora del almuerzo.

Sí, seguramente los vería en el almuerzo; tal vez en la cena.

Los Plisetsky no suelen desayunar juntos. Mamá y papá están muy ocupados con sus vidas como para intentar tener al menos una charla con el, así que no se preocupan de pasar una amena mañana con su único hijo.

Sin embargo, suele cruzarles durante el almuerzo, si lleva suerte. No le prestan demasiada atención, pero al menos hay más sonido en la casa que las pisadas fantasma de su gata y el televisor de la sala siempre encendido.

Enfurruñado, luchando contra el peso rígido en su espalda, el cabello enmarañado y el piso congelado bajo sus pies, decide usar la habitación de baño de sus padres, encontrándose con que el problema de agua caliente se halla solo en su habitación.

¿Qué habrá hecho en su otra vida para merecer esa basura? Dios dirá.

Cuando al fin la bañera se llena de agua caliente y rocía las sales de baño hasta que se disuelven transformándose en espuma, se quita su vieja sudadera y sus pantalones deportivos oscuros junto con su ropa interior.   
Mientras mete los pies pálidos dentro del agua, se sorprende un poco de que Potya no entre al baño como si fuese la dueña de la casa, tal y como acostumbra a hacer cada vez que se baña, pero tampoco se preocupa demasiado.

Es temprano, ha dormido mal y solo quiere descansar un poco la cabeza antes de tener que salir a la vida que le espera fuera.

Tarea, exámenes, ensayos en la academia de danza y una discusión pendiente con su novio.

El contacto que su cuerpo hace con el agua le obliga a suspirar de gusto. Estando allí dentro, escucha ruidos en la planta baja, los cuales le avisan que sus padres seguramente ya han llegado de hacer las compras.

En algún momento subirán a la alcoba y le verán usando el baño que no le corresponde. Mamá se enojará y a papá le dará igual. Pero le vale una mierda; se niega a bañarse en agua congelada durante el invierno.

En vez de ponerse nervioso por el futuro regaño, se centra en relajarse, hundiéndose hasta la nariz y sintiendo como los músculos de su cuerpo se derriten y absorben el aroma a vainillas de las sales.  
A medida que va resbalando de forma pausada, escucha los pasos en las escaleras, únicamente cortados por la fría brisa que entra por algún hueco secreto de la casa, la cual hace rechinar un poco la perfecta puerta de madera del baño.

Se siente cansado. Después de dormir como la mierda, es lo de menos.

Lleva bastante así; algunas semanas. Desde el cumpleaños de Otabek, donde cometieron la tontería de querer ver qué tan curioso era jugar a la estúpida tabla Ouija después de la medianoche.

Yuri no cree en esas tonterías para niños, cabe aclarar. Pero en vista de que a alguno de sus estúpidos amigos le pareció muy gracioso mover la copa para asustarlos a todos, le fue inevitable volverse a casa con un mal sabor en la boca. Mila se había puesto a llorar y Otabek intentaba por todos los medios mantener la calma.

Al final, los ánimos explotaron y Yuri, enojado, les gritó a todos que se fueran a la mierda. Discutió con Otabek en la puerta de su casa y no quiso responder sus mensajes al día siguiente.   
Al parecer, su novio sigue realmente enojado con él, porque mantiene la ley de hielo, justo como todos los demás.

Les extraña a todos, pero no va a decírselos, claro que no. Aún sigue enojado, porque la tonta broma de mover el vaso para asustar al resto, es lo que ha hecho de sus siestas un infierno.

Se siente perseguido, temeroso y vulnerable. Está cansado de sentirse así y se propone a sí mismo sentarles a todos en la mesa de la cafetería esa tarde y arreglar esa tontería de una jodida vez.

De momento, solo quiere sentirse dueño de su cuerpo otra vez.

Así que por un segundo, inundado por la cálida seguridad que le brindan las aguas aromatizadas de la bañera, cierra los ojos.

Solo un segundo. Uno que le basta para quedarse dormido otra vez.

Es curioso. Teniendo en cuenta que tiene la cabeza metida hasta la mitad, con sus fosas nasales bajo el agua, Yuri piensa que la falta de aire le hará enderezarse en algún momento.  
Así que cuando al fin despierta y ve que todo está a oscuras, no entiende nada.

¿Sus padres no se molestaron en despertarle? ¿Tan rapido cayó la noche? ¿Lleva tanto dormido?  
¿Cómo es posible dormir tanto y no morir con el agua atascada en los pulmones?   
El agua se encuentra helada y no hay señal de vida en la planta baja, por lo cual debe encontrarse solo.

Por alguna razón, el pánico comienza a hacer de las suyas. Faltó al colegio por quedarse dormido en la bañera y sus padres ni han reparado en su cuerpo inerte dentro del agua durante el resto del día.

_Algo va mal._

Termina de confirmarlo al alzar la mirada y _encontrarle_ ahí, del otro lado de la bañera. Hundido hasta la nariz y dejando ver únicamente sus ojos pequeños, diminutos y escalofriantes.

Y nuevamente, no puede moverse.

Al principio solo se mira allí, con una quietud que desesperaría hasta a un santo. Sin embargo, el correr de los segundos se vuelve pesado y el agua comienza a ponerse oscura, podrida, asquerosa.

Y Yuri sigue allí, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

 _La cosa_ comienza a bajar su cabeza bajo el agua hasta desaparecer, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y sin parpadear tampoco.  
Allí le siente. Siente como sus uñas se clavan por su cuerpo de forma casi robótica, desesperada y bruta, trepando por sus rodillas, sus muslos, su abdomen. Le raspa, le lastima y no se detiene hasta asomar ambas garras sobre su rostro y tomarle fuertemente de la cabeza, hundiéndole hasta lo más profundo de la bañera y más allá de ella.  
Haciéndole caer más y más abajo, privándole del oxígeno y la libertad.

Le ordena a su cerebro mover el cuerpo, pero no puede hacerlo. _La cosa_ no está a la vista, pero siente que le arrastra hacia abajo sosteniéndole fuertemente del tobillo, sin darle chances de escapar.  
La falta de aire se le hace insoportable, quema, atosiga y desespera.  
Tanto así, que aún con los ojos abiertos, tiene la necesidad de abrirlos nuevamente, encontrándose con que en realidad está recostado al fondo de la bañera llena de espuma y aún es de día.

No hay un vacío sin fondo a sus espaldas, solo la bañera limpia y llena de agua.   
No hay ruidos en la planta baja ni en las escaleras.

No hay nada. Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Sale del agua tosiendo y temblando desesperado, preguntándose qué _demonios_ ha sido eso.

Mientras sale a trompicones de la bañera y aferra con torpeza una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Se pregunta qué tan mala idea es comentarle a sus amigos lo que está ocurriéndole.  
Quiere saber si están pasando por lo mismo que él pero teme quedar como un ridículo cobarde que se asusta por una tonta broma.

También se cuestiona su estabilidad mental por momentos, pero se niega a aceptar que aquello es culpa suya.

Lo que Yuri no sabe, es que en realidad las cosas no con como él cree.

El mundo es un lugar extraño. La vida es impredecible y la muerte es un misterio.  
Leyendas como el purgatorio o las reencarnaciones dan vuelta por el mundo, pero la realidad es que nuestro destino luego de pasar por esta vida, es aquel en el cual más creemos.

Si crees en la reencarnación, ese será tu destino. Si crees en la nada, flotarás en océanos oscuros el resto de la eternidad. Si crees en el cielo, te verás entre nubes esponjosas jugando con ángeles y reencontrándote con quienes ya has perdido.

Yuri cree en el limbo, en el purgatorio. En aquella habitación que funciona como sala de espera hasta que algún ser superior decida apiadarse de tu alma o jugarte la cabeza hasta terminar de hundirte en el infierno.

Para su mala suerte, Yuri no tenía idea. No sabía que creer en cosas así le llevaría a eso.

A estar encerrado en su casa, con el día gris, las habitaciones vacías y la ducha fría.  
Dormirse en la cama, en la ducha, en el sofá, en la cocina.  
No recibir llamadas ni mensajes de sus seres queridos. No encontrar a su gatita Potya por ningún jodido rincón de la casa.

Yuri no sabe que ha muerto.

No sabe que jamás ha despertado ni tampoco lo hará.

Tampoco sabe que la causa de su deceso fue un paro cardíaco en medio de la madrugada, a causa de la misma pesadilla que está destinado a revivir una y otra y otra vez.

No sabe que la cosa que camina por su techo, que se ríe debajo de su cama cada vez que se acuesta a dormir y que se sienta sobre su pecho es la misma que ahora mismo le araña la cabeza sentado sobre sus hombros. La que él y sus amigos han liberado aquella noche donde la curiosidad fue mas grande que el sentido común.

Yuri no sabe que los pecados tienen forma. Que los miedos tienen cuerpo. Que la maldad tiene olor.  
Que los espíritus malignos existen, las almas en pena sufren y que la tabla ouija es real.

No lo sabe.

Y lamentablemente para él, sus padres no volverán a casa. Su novio no le pasará a buscar en motocicleta para arreglar las cosas y su mejor amiga no le atosigará con mensajes durante las madrugadas de insomnio.

Pero hay algo que lamentablemente sí comienza a entender.  
Y es que los sueños y la muerte son cosas misteriosas. Y jamás, bajo ningún pretexto, hay que jugar con ellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes baby, volví, al fin, con mi basura de terror que no le da miedo ni a un niño de tres años.  
> Está bien, saben que soy débil por el terror, que soy una amante desquiciada del Halloween y que sí o sí tenía que intentarlo.
> 
> El tema que nos dieron era "pesadilla". Se suponía que podía ser triste, de terror o lo que sea mientras se tratase de eso. Tenía que ser bastante creativo, así que deseché las tres ideas cliché que me pasaron por la cabeza e intenté enfocarme en algo de lo que sí puedo hablar con propiedad: las parálisis del sueño.
> 
> Suelo tenerlas desde la adolescencia, así que la desesperación que leen es la mía. Tuve muchas ideas al respecto pero me decidí por esta; relacionarla a la muerte y a la leyenda que dice que es un demonio quien nos sumerge en las parálisis y tal.
> 
> Yuri y sus amigos jugaron a la tabla Ouija, se pensaron que era un juego estúpido y liberaron un demonio. Como son solo adolescentes que no saben cómo funcionan estas cosas, no han finalizado bien el juego y aquella cosa está libre, dando vueltas alrededor de ellos.  
> Técnicamente, aquel demonio fue quien asesinó a Yuri mientras dormía y eventualmente irá matando a los demás, condenándoles a revivir su muerte una y otra vez.
> 
> Convertí la causa de muerte de Yuri en su pesadilla eterna, de la cual solo podrá salir cuando entienda lo que le ha ocurrido. El resto se los dejo a la imaginación.
> 
> Pd: me basé en investigaciones y casos reales para darles esta explicación. La tabla Ouija es real y no hay que jugar con ella bajo ninguna circunstancia; créanme. No se juega con la muerte.
> 
> En fin, es un concurso por fases, así que crucemos los dedos y esperemos que al menos pase esta🖤 gracias a las que se animaron a leerme🖤


End file.
